


Birthday Gift

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Everyone is ready to celebrate Sanzo's birthday, however what the Monk isn't expecting is the gift his lover has got him.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- I know I've been pretty inactive this year with fanfiction- This year has taken quite a toll on my creative drive, but I'm really wanting to start writing more again so I did this for Sanzo's birthday~!
> 
> Not the longest or best fic I've done, but something that'll hopefully help get me back into writing a bit more-
> 
> So anyways enjoy! And feel free to check out my tumblr below if you want~!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Sanzo groaned as Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai came rushing over to him. The monk had gone to get some smokes and had returned to a surprise. Of course Sanzo knew they'd be doing something for his birthday, but he wasn't exactly a fan of surprise parties.

"Sanzo! Come over here and open your presents!" Goku called out, as he now stood beside of the coffee table.

"Alright." Sanzo said, as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

First Sanzo opened a small box that had been wrapped in red wrapping paper. It was from Gojyo.

When the blonde opened the box he saw a bottle of mayonnaise and couldn't help but snicker.

"Thank you, Gojyo." Sanzo said.

"No problem, Buddy!" Gojyo responded.

The next gift was a bigger box wrapped in green wrapping paper. From Hakkai. When Sanzo opened the box he saw a homemade quilt that was colored dark blue.

"This is very nice, Hakkai. Thank you." Sanzo said with a grin.

"You're very welcome, Sanzo! So glad you like it!" Hakkai replied with a grin of his own. Afterwards it was time for the last present! Wrapped in orange wrapping paper was a tiny box from Goku. However when Sanzo opened it he saw there was nothing inside. "W-What the?..." Sanzo then turned his head and his jaw dropped in shock. There was Goku down on one knee with a ring in his hands. "Sanzo, will you marry me?" Goku asked.

A few moments after the shock wore off, Sanzo smiled at the younger man and then spoke.

"Of course, Goku."

Goku smiled back at Sanzo and then put the ring on the blonde's ring finger before the two shared a kiss while Gojyo and Hakkai cheered for their friends. It was the best birthday ever!


End file.
